Question: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rr}-1 & 4 \\ 1 & -1 \\ 5 & 5\end{array}\right]$ $ v = \left[\begin{array}{r}-2 \\ 3\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A v$ ?
Explanation: Because $ A$ has dimensions $(3\times2)$ and $ v$ has dimensions $(2\times1)$ , the answer matrix will have dimensions $(3\times1)$ $ A v = \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {4} \\ {1} & {-1} \\ \color{gray}{5} & \color{gray}{5}\end{array}\right] \left[\begin{array}{r}{-2} \\ {3}\end{array}\right] = \left[\begin{array}{r}? \\ ? \\ ?\end{array}\right] $ To find the element at any row $i$ , column $j$ of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in row $i$ of the first matrix, $ A$ , with the corresponding elements in column $j$ of the second matrix, $ v$ , and add the products together. So, to find the element at row 1, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the first element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ A$ with the first element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ v$ , then multiply the second element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ A$ with the second element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ v$ , and so on. Add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{r}{-1}\cdot{-2}+{4}\cdot{3} \\ ? \\ ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 2, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }2}$ of $ A$ with the corresponding elements in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ v$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{r}{-1}\cdot{-2}+{4}\cdot{3} \\ {1}\cdot{-2}+{-1}\cdot{3} \\ ?\end{array}\right] $ Fill out the rest: $ \left[\begin{array}{r}{-1}\cdot{-2}+{4}\cdot{3} \\ {1}\cdot{-2}+{-1}\cdot{3} \\ \color{gray}{5}\cdot{-2}+\color{gray}{5}\cdot{3}\end{array}\right] $ After simplifying, we end up with: $ \left[\begin{array}{r}14 \\ -5 \\ 5\end{array}\right] $